The colors of Wyatt
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: After an accident with a new magical artifact... Wyatt is left split into the 5 core parts of his personality. And while it's nice to know how the emotionless bat is really feeling... they have to figure out how to put him back together. Before his emotions get to be too much to handle.
1. The prism

**I thought this could be fun, and, I'm not too sure which stories to do next yet. So! Time for a fun one~ Prolog as well, may be a bit shorter.**

 **Enjoy guys~!**

* * *

 _The hooded bat wiped some sweat from his forehead, resisting the urge to remove his hood all together due to the heat. He was burning up in this weather but, he didn't want to stop. He enjoyed getting to dig around in this site, which was a bit like a desert, and a good amount of time he could find ancient and rare artifacts from this site. That's the only reason he came here to dig really. He didn't like getting dirty- at least Yami didn't- but he did like the treasure within...~_

 _He had been coming to this one particular site ever since he'd begun exploring Deedstown and beyond. He probably wasn't even in Deedstown anymore in truth. But regardless... when he found this site, he had found a rather rare amulet barely covered in the dirt. It was beautiful and gold, with a sapphire in the middle. No doubt worth a fair amount of money in fact. But he couldn't bring himself to sell it. It was far to gorgeous, and ancient, and he wanted to learn more about it. And ever since he found it, he was determined to find more treasures around here. If he was able to find one thing so valuable, who knows what he could find~?_

 _So hence he started to dig at this site almost everyday. He had told his friends about this, and they even offered to help him with it. Excited at the thought of treasure he was sure. But he had to decline them. As fun as it honestly did sound... this was his discovery. He wanted to be the one to find whatever was hidden here. It was his own little project for now,.. and he was going to enjoy it. Maybe he'd let them dig later... when he had his thrill of it._

' Why don't we at least unfuse Yami? ' _Nolan asked him mentally._ ' We could at least cover more ground that way. Besides, no one is here. They won't see us. ' ' That is true Nolan. But... I'd personally rather stay fused. ' _Yami gently argued back, not budging a bit really._ ' I'm having more fun staying fused with you. Besides. It's still kinda weird being apart... ' ' Well alright. We can at least go get something to eat soon right? We're starving~ ' _Wyatt giggled just a bit in reality, giving a small smile._

 _" Yes. We are hungry, aren't we~? Sure. I can eat soon~ "_

 _If a simple passer by were to see him talking to himself, in such a way even, they'd think he was crazy. But this was normal for him, especially if no one else was around. Nolan and Yami would mentally converse, and then Wyatt would speak it. Usually in a strange way since he was saying things like we and us. But for him, it was 100% normal~ heck. He kind of had fun with it even. Sometimes it was even fun to simply confuse people with it. Regardless... it was just how he worked._

 _Digging just a bit more, he felt his small shovel hit something hurried in the ground. Ears perking up from beneath his hood, he soon dug a bit faster, feeling rather eager to figure out what was buried there. Wondering if it was a large Diamond, or another necklace, or even a treasure chest. It felt large he was certain. So he wasn't sure it was a necklace. It was something bigger... he couldn't help but daydream a bit about it just a bit. It was exciting just to imagine what it was, let alone actually find it~_

 _At last he could see it. Digging his hands into the dirt now and gently pulling it out from the earth. Smoothing it out, dusting it off and clearing the dirt... he was a bit amazed to find it was a prism. Though a bit dirty still, it was a gorgeous glittering prism. It looked mildly new even. It was so bizarre... and captivating as well. It was downright gorgeous! Way prettier than anything they had in the cave really. It was too gorgeous to sell... and not only that. There was a blizzard energy radiating off of it too. It felt old... old magic. Where did this thing come from? And why was it buried here?_

 _For now... he supposed it didn't matter too much. For now, he was going to bring it home. He was dirty and hungry. And he had been out here for a few hours. It was time for him to had home for now. Gently he placed the prism into his back pack and placed it over his back. Heading back for town, and to go find a Sub shop. Nolan wanted a sandwich, a sub sandwich. And Yami was perfectly fine with that._

 _Maybe he could find a place to put the prism too when he got home. He DID want the guys to see it after all._

' No prism thinking for now mister Yami! ' _Nolan teased warmly, mildly shouting in their mind._ ' To the Subs~! '

* * *

 _Soon he was home. Wyatt a bit amazed when he found no one home. Maybe they all went out because he was gone for most the morning... he was hoping they'd be back soon . He really wanted to show them what he had found today. Sighing just a bit he went over to the coffee table and gently pulled the prism from his bag. Carefully putting it down onto the table and heading upstairs. He was going to take a shower before they all decided to come home. He HAD been digging in the dirty all morning. A cool shower would help him unwind and relax, and clean up properly._

* * *

 **Yeah a short one. But needed to get out as well and I thought it was cute~**

 **Hope you guys liked it~!**


	2. The 5 colors

**Trying to get a small leap on this since I'd been such a slacker with stories lately. And I'm going to work hard to get back on track~**

 **Hope this turns out ok~**

* * *

" Wyatt! We're back~! "

Lance called out as soon as him and his buddies had walked in the door. Smiling brightly as he held a coffee cup up high.

" We brought Coffee~! "

The other three followed the scorpion on in as they began to look around, looking for the humanoid bat. Until at last Laim could hear the shower running.

" Oh. He's in the shower guys. "

The other three all gave an oh to this, Looking understanding now as they all went into the living room to wait for him. Sitting themselves down on the couches, hoping Wyatt wouldn't take to long. They didn't want his drink to get cold. And of course, naturally, it didn't take them long to notice the glittering prism on the table. All four of them eyeing it, simply knowing that it was what Wyatt managed to find on his little expedition today. They all huddled around it even, looking it over closely. Awed really. Wondering what it was exactly. What it was made of, and if it was magic.

" What do you think it is? "

Lance asked gently, picking the prism up and looking it over in his hands. Nathan, gently answering his question.

" I don't know. But I don't think you should be messing with it... "

" I'm just holding it Nath. I doubt anything bad would happen from holding it. "

Rolling it around in his hands, he looked at it closely. It was large and glittery, really gorgeous to see really. He was wondering about it, what it could possibly do. Or what it was for. Starting to feel more and more eager for Wyatt explaining it to them~

" Really Lance. Nathan's right. "

Laim gently interrupted, walking into his line of sight.

" We don't know what it does. We shouldn't be taking any risks with it. "

" You guys, I'm just holding it! Nothing bad will happen if I just hold i-! "

" What are you doing? "

To the sudden new voice coming from behind him, Lance jumped terribly to this! Instinctively tossing the prism up and behind him even! The boys simply watching in shock as the giant gem came down... and smacked Wyatt atop the head! The prism suddenly lighting up in a rainbow of colors, Wyatt glowing bright white before being seemingly engulfed by the prism! The boys all giving out their own expressions to this, Lance hurrying over to try and catch the prism, diving even to catch it! ... only to miss. The prism landing a mere few inches from his fingers... and shattering completely! The boys all giving shrieks to this!

" Wyatt! "

" Holy s***! "

Sean and Laim cried out, panicking as the humanoid bat wasn't anywhere to be seen! He... he disappeared into the prism before it broke! What if he was gone forever now because of this?!

The five shards suddenly began to glow in 5 different colors: red, pink, grey, orange and green. Lifting, levitating in the air and spinning in a circle before... shaping into forms. Different versions of Wyatt! Each one with a hood that matched the color of the shards! The red one was furious looking, the pink one was happy looking, the grey one looked scared/timid, the orange one looked tired, and the green one was wearing glasses: smart looking.

Guess they knew what the prism did now...

Lance hurriedly got to his feet, softly speaking.

" You ok Wyatt... S...? "

Without any warning... the red one smacked him upside the head! Yelling at him.

" You moron! I can't even leave artifacts on the table without you getting into them! I mean seriously! You see an unknown magic gem on the table and you think it's ok to mess with it?! What the heck?! "

As Lance rubbed his head, he turned to the other Wyatts, watching as the pink one began to move now. Running over to the others... and suddenly hugging Sean VERY tightly! Before doing the same to Nathan. Crying out warmly~

" Free! I'm free~! Hahah~! "

Laim blinked to this, turning and watching the grey one subtly crawl beneath the table. Saying in a very soft voice.

" I don't like it here... "

That one reminded him of Yami... shy and timid. Blinking, he turned to the last two. Watching as the orange one just flopped down to the ground, face first, and the green one adjust his glasses before heading upstairs. Laim... feeling rather stunned by all this. Five different Wyatts... what were they going to do about this? How could they fix this...?

* * *

 **Short am sorry! I was watching Drive Thru pranks all night! X'D**

 **Hope this was ok though! 5 Wyatts... they're gonna go mad~**


	3. Finding a solution

**Here's to hoping I can write this one quicker than the one I did yesterday. I stalled too much, lol. I'm such a procrastinator. X'D besides. I can't do much else right now. I maaaaay have found a way to fall heading out the door. Ankles a bit sore still ^_^"**

 **Heheh. Oh well though. I'm just a clumsy person. Please enjoy the chapter guys~**

* * *

The guys at last managed to get the red Wyatt to calm down a little, having the huffy one sit on the couch as they tried to gather up the rest of them. They didn't know what to do about them all right now, but keeping them together would probably be for the best. Pretty much none of them were willing to sit really... the grey one impossible to pull from his hiding spot, the pink one too bubbly and hyper, the red one still pitching its fit, and the green one wanting to go work on something. The only one that cooperated was the orange one, which was only because it was the lazy one. They were so hard to keep up with they swore...

Laim was blocking the very main walk way to keep them from leaving the room as they tried to figure things out. Watching them as his friends did, each of them unable to believe this. Not knowing how this happened... not fully. Not knowing how to reverse it either. Nor how they would even be able to deal with these Wyatts. The red one alone was so hard to deal with! For now... they could only watch them. Try to keep them calm and collected. It was NOT easy in the slightest at all. They were so much more... emotionful, than the real Wyatt. They had no idea how to deal with them now...

Sean looked them over, still taken about the 5 main emotions that were Wyatts. Red Rage, Green Intelligence, Pink Happiness, Orange Laziness, and Grey Timidity. They really did seem to sum up Wyatt perfectly well, yet at the same time it was bizarre. It was very welcome Wyatt showed emotions, and these five were just bursting with emotions. He couldn't get used to it... five different emotions. How could he get them to behave?

" Alright guys... how do we get these guys back together? "

Sean asked gently, turning to the others. Jumping a bit when the red one got upset.

" Don't talk about us as if we aren't here! "

" Eep-! "

The grey one squeaked, hurriedly ducking under the table. Sean... giving a mildly exasperated sigh to this. The Wyatts didn't even get along with themselves... this was gonna be tough. Looking back to them, he was a bit surprised when the green one raised his hand. Not knowing why he did so... did he want to speak? He could just speak out...

" U-um, yes green? "

The green one looked calm to this, gently adjusting his glasses.

" Yes, well you know... we could easily just find a spell that could merge us all again. I could probably figure it out if you bring me my spell books. I just need some time to figure it out is all. "

The guys all turned to each other in shock to this; the green one had just reminded them once more just how smart Wyatt really was. He could probably fix all this without any help from them at all. Should they just leave this to the green one then?

" ... uh, that could work... "

Nathan said gently, speaking everyone's mind really. The red one, simply crossing his arms and huffing. The grey one, looking at them from under the table. And the pink one, looking a bit bothered.

" But... what if... we don't want to go back? I-I like being able to express myself~ "

" Couldn't you still express yourself as one Wyatt though? "

Lance asked softly, AMAZED when all five of them suddenly shouted out.

" NO! "

The guys pulled back to this; even the grey one had shouted at them for Flash sakes! Each one soon looking away, all looking at their own corner of the room. Except the green one, who turned back to them all.

" Sorry for our outbursts. But as a single Wyatt, we cannot afford to show our emotions. Please just leave it at that. Do not worry though, I will still try to find a cure for this all. "

The guys turned to each other again to this, not knowing why Wyatt was so against showing emotions...

With the green one willingly cooperating and trying to find a cure, they let the Wyatts do their own thing (the orange one not leaving the couch). All huddling up to have their own meeting, Laim saying gently.

" As weird as this is guys... maybe we should just enjoy the Wyatts before they're all put back together. I'm, kind of enjoying seeing him express himself you know? It's nice knowing what they're thinking...~ "

The guys giggled to this; they had all been thinking the same thing. As bizarre as this all was... it WAS nice seeing the inner emotions that Wyatt had. Even if they were a bit crazy, the red one in particular, they were real. Fiery. Full of life. It was kind of cool to see even... maybe having them all around for a bit wouldn't be such a bad thing. Don't get them wrong- they wanted THEIR Wyatt back. More than anything. But at least with him like this, they knew what he was thinking. They should enjoy it while they could...~

* * *

 **Noooo I rushed it again! Darn Pokémon games! X'D**

 **Hope it turned out ok...**


	4. Pink

**Am sleepy, lol. All I wanna do is sleeeep~ X'D**

 **Im a goof. Please enjoy guys~!**

* * *

Since there five different Wyatts and they didn't need to watch the green one, they decided to watch one each. Sean with the pink one, Nathan with the grey one, Lance with the red one (as he wouldn't leave him alone), and Laim with the orange one. They felt this was the a fair split up for them all, and it was easier to keep an eye on them. Besides, it was kind of fun hanging out with them. Hanging around the shards that made up Wyatt. It was such a new experience...~

Sean had decided to go out to the forest to let the pink one roam free for a bit. A walk really. The pink was so full of energy, he was really hard to keep up with. Sean found himself running or jogging more than walking just to keep up with him. He was going to run out of energy himself if Wyatt didn't calm down soon... still. Despite the minor inconveniences of watching the pink one, it WAS still cool to know there was such a side to the usually calm batty. Wyatt had an excitable side... it was so bizarre but, also rather adorable too~

" Sean! Look at this~! "

Wyatt finally called out, magic flaring from his hands as he turned one of the nearby trees into a massive gunball machine! Sean, a bit frazzled by it really.

" Woah-! "

Sean had never seen Wyatt cast such a spell for absolutely no reason! Why did he do that?! The bat was climbing up the pole and up to the crank, forcing it to move by hopping on it. One giant gumball popping out and landing a mere few inches from the demon, causing him to hurriedly back away. A pink gumball. Ironic really. Wyatt. Laughing as he hurried on down and hopped beside Sean. Rushing over and just taking a big bite of the gumball. _' He's like a little kid right now... '_ Sean mentally mumbled, feeling dazed for words by all this. Wyatt hated sugar, right...?

" Mmmm-mmm! Sean, try it~! "

Wyatt got out cheerfully, playfully blowing a large bubble, pulling it back before it could pop. Sean, chuckling just a bit before coming over and taking a large bite himself. It tasted sweeter than gum would usually be. And it was the original taste of gum too, a simple yet sweet taste. He himself blew a bubble, rather amazed by how large it was. Wyatt. Amazingly giggling at him.

" There ya go mister~ fun right~? "

Sean chuckled just a bit to this really, finding this vampire so silly really. Why was he being so... random? His magic... he never used it so randomly like this. Did the pink one have no such restraint? Was he just more focused on having fun than being responsible? Wyatt soon took notice to his lack of enthusiasm, tilting his head a bit. Looking at Sean a bit blankly, looking to be HIS version of upset.

" Is something wrong? "

" N-no no! Not at all! Just... why are you using your magic so spiratically? So randomly and such... don't you worry about over doing it, or causing problems? "

Amazingly... Wyatt just laughed to this, as if what Sean just said was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard. Clearly not taking it seriously one bit. As he began to speak again.

" Of course no! I'm always a goody-two-shoes with every little thing I do. Now that I'm free, my own Wyatt and able to express, I'm going to enjoy it! Besides~ even original Wyatt has fun with using his magic from time to time~ "

Sean blinked a bit to this, watching as Wyatt rushed over to a nearby berry bush, casting yet another spell and turning it into blue cotton candy! The vampire laughing a bit and eating a bit. Sean, laughing just a bit.

" I take it you have a sweet tooth then...~ "

" Yup~! "

The pink one agreed without any hesitation, just continuing to eat away. The demon only able to watch this time. This guy, while still different from Wyatt... was a part of him. So while he acted nothing like the humanoid bat, his emotions and feelings were still a part of him. Did Wyatt himself, as a whole, have a sweet tooth? Did he like casting random spells just for fun? Did he like running and just having random fun? He had to... this emotion was just a reflection of the real Wyatt. The real Wyatt really had these feelings. Sean, he was learning a lot about their pal today. Even if it was just one part of the 5 of them. It was still nice seeing Wyatt happy of all things...~

Maybe he could try to have some fun with this Wyatt before he was made back into one Wyatt. He wanted the real Wyatt back, no matter what. But for now... it couldn't possibly hurt to simply have fun with a part of him. Besides... the pink one was letting lose on magic. Maybe here soon he would use it for something OTHER than sugar.

As if he had read his mind... Wyatt cast yet another spell. Turning one of the nearby trees... into a giant slide, that led to the lake! He had made a giant water slide~!

" ... heheh... "

Sean chuckled; water or not... that slide looked fun...~ this was going to be a good afternoon~

* * *

 **Still short, but I'm happier with this one so it's ok. I think so anyway~**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed~!**


	5. Orange

**Trying to start this early, with the little amount of time I have left before work. Wish me luck guys~!**

 **Please enjoy~!**

* * *

Laim sighed a bit as the orange one had fallen asleep on him once again, poking his face and trying to push him off his shoulder. He wasn't a very... touchy guy. He didn't like much physical contact really, it was weird. It should be better if this was just his best friend doing this, but it was still weird to him since this was only a PART of his best friend. The lazy part. Besides... not only did this Wyatt snore, but he was drooling too...

This orange one was truly the definition of Laziness. He didn't move from the couch, he ate all the snacks and drank all the soda, and he kept falling asleep. Laim really wished he knew why this was, as Wyatt was NEVER this lazy. But at the same time... he was at least thankful this orange Vampire was easy to keep an eye on. He could only imagine how much trouble the guys were having with the other Wyatts. Especially the pink one, and the red one. Those two had to be running all over the place, or hitting them. He would say once more, he was thankful for this Wyatt by his side. He'd take lazy over violent any day.

The orange one snorted a bit and woke up on reflex, springing into a sitting position and looking at the tv in a daze.

" Uh... what just happened...? "

" You fell asleep. Again. "

Laim said bluntly, wiping the drool off his shoulder calmly. Wyatt, blinking and tilting his head.

" I did? "

" Yes. You did. "

" Oh whoops... sorry man... "

Laim chuckled a bit to the tone the other had, as he was sincere but also not caring at the same time...~ this Wyatt was a bit of a dork it seemed. It it was kind of cute to see. Wyatt would never behave like this in the right state of mind...~

Despite the other being half awake, he was clearly trying to pay attention to the tv and to Laim. He was leaning here and there and his eyes were droopy... and with the yawning... he should just sleep and stay asleep. Why was he trying to stay awake though? It was so bizarre to Laim... he wouldn't be offended if he fell asleep now and just stayed asleep. He looked like he needed proper rest. Especially after eating all that food. Most of it was sugar too. He was certain to crash at any moment. He should just crash already and get it over with.

Wyatt yawned a bit, rubbing his eyes. Ears clearly wiggling from beneath his hood. Amazingly, lowering his hood! Stretching his arms up, smiling a bit.

" Mmmm... man. It's nice to just let loose right now... Wyatt as a whole doesn't usually do so. It's nice to not have to be buttoned up right now...~ "

Laim just blinked to this really, bit taken back by how this one was acting. He wasn't acting like he had been. He was... he, couldn't find the right word to describe this Wyatt right now. He was so relaxed. Not just lazy, relaxed. It was amazing... he had never seen him like this before.

" ... you... don't care that I can see your ears...? "

Laim asked gently soft. Wyatt, just shrugging.

" Eh. Not really. You're my best friend you know? I don't care if you see my ears...~ "

" You... you would normally... "

" And I don't now. Normally I do, as a whole. But I'm the part that doesn't. The part that just wants to relax and not have to stress every time something goes wrong. I don't wanna use magic and I don't wanna fight Pyro or Dean, or even Thanatos. I just want to take it easy. I haven't had a chance to properly do so since we came back from hell. So yeah, I may be a bit lazy. But it's good to be lazy from time to time~ "

Laim could feel his jaw drop to this really. Wyatt NEVER said anything remotely close to that in the past. If anything, he had something the opposite of that, about not wanting to seem lazy. This was the very definition of his lazy side... man. He was really glad to be seeing it!

This half, while calm and cool still, was more expressive than normal Wyatt. He had no problem speaking his mind and saying how he didn't like fighting or casting magic. That even he, the powerful brainiac fusion, liked to relax and do nothing. Don't get him wrong, it was still quite a shock to hear really. But at the same time, it was good to know. It was good to know how Wyatt really felt. He felt tired and in need of rest, not liking to be ALWAYS doing stuff.

He would have to make sure he and the guys gave Wyatt proper resting time in the future...

Chuckling just slightly, he gently pushed the orange one into a laying down position. Much to the others confusion. This one... not afraid to show facial expressions, as he gave him a look that just begged for Laim to explain himself. And the vampire, kind of liked it. He found it hilarious~ he was almost tempted to just not explain at all to annoy him! But alas... he couldn't do that to his childhood best friend. He wasn't THAT mean. But he WAS that sassy...~

" What~? "

Laim spoke, faking an innocent tone~

" I thought you wanted to rest~ besides! You keep falling asleep. So just sleep already~! "

The orange bat looked confused in that moment. No doubt asking what the heck had just happened. Before, amazingly... bursting into laughter! Holding his side even he was laughing so hard~! Wiping away a lone tear from the laughing, he slowly calmed. Giggling, as he finally managed out.

" Ah... alright. That's fair~ 'night~! "

And just like that... the orange one was out like a light. Laim, just smirking and turning to the tv, turning it down slightly for the other. Yet, not fully turning it off either, so that he himself could continue to watch~

* * *

 **Wow... I failed at the beginning, and I saved the ending. O_O" And now I'm going to bed. (Finished the chapter at 2am)**

 **Hope you guys liked it~**


	6. Grey

**I don't wanna work tonight, noooo. I'm tired still. It's been so crazy at the store it's not even funny...**

 **Hope the chapter turns out ok guys~**

* * *

Nathan wasn't all too sure how to interact or speak with the grey one. Especially when the grey one refused to even walk by him, let alone talk to him. Currently, he was taking he Vampire out for ice cream, thinking it might help him open up or relax. So far though, it was not working. The grey one wasn't saying a word, and he refused to get close to him if even slightly. It was unnerving walking in such an awkward silence too... Maybe he should've taken the pink one... then again. He might be the only one gentle enough for the grey one...

He kept trying to speak to him though, and he would just give this weird sound and back up a tad. Nathan thought it was even an exaggerated shyness really. Like the kind one would only see in a cartoon or something. And even though it was a bit cute to see from the usually stone like Wyatt, it was also hard to deal with. He couldn't so much as talk to him without him freaking out! He was dreading the time when they were to come face to face with a stranger really...

At last they made it to the ice cream shop, Nathan a bit amazed when the grey one suddenly began to pull on his sleeve. Turning to him, he founding he small bat shivering a bit. Hood covering his eyes. Scared looking... pulling him into the shop, softly, Nathan asked him.

" Hey... are you ok Wyatt? "

" N... no not really I... "

The grey one breathed, sounding so scared and nervous really.

" ... there's... too many people... "

Nathan blinked a bit, mildly taken by how the other was here. Was he afraid of crowds? People? Normal Wyatt never seemed to have that issue... normal Wyatt seemed just fine around others. So why was this grey one so uneasy? Why was he afraid of the crowd here? Turning so he could face him completely, he gently placed his hands on the others shoulders, being sure to be careful to not spook him. He still flinched though...

" Wyatt, are you ok? Why are you so nervous? They won't hurt you. They're just people waiting for ice cream too. "

Wyatt shook his head a bit, head lowering so his hood fully covered his eyes.

" No no... I don't like crowds. I don't like people I... I wanna go home now... "

" Now? But we just got here Wyatt. "

Nathan gently pat the others shoulder, bringing him closer and further up the line.

" It'll be ok Wyatt. Don't worry. We'll just get the ice cream and go right after. Just hang in there. "

The grey one whined to this, shivering and clinging to him as they waited in line. Nathan wishing he knew how he could possibly help the little grey one relax. He was letting him cling to him in hopes it might help him. Might give him some form of comfort. Might help him relax. But so far it didn't seem like it was helping. It just gave him something to hold on to... he had no idea how to help him. Maybe it would be better when they sat down?

At last they got their ice cream' himself, a mint chip flavor. Wyatts, a strawberry flavor. And finally they were sitting down.

They ate their ice cream in silence for a while. Wyatt not saying a word and Nathan, not sure what he could possibly say. Again, he wanted to help the other, but he wasn't sure how. Wyatt just had the... "leave me be" aura about him right now. It was unnerving... but still familiar too. Normal Wyatt usually had the "leave me be" aura about him. It wasn't anything new. It was just in this current moment that it bothered him, only because it wasn't as strong as before. Like, he meant the aura, but he wasn't as confident with it either. Weaker... gentler. More like a plea than a demand. Nathan... felt a bit sad to it really... Wyatt's usual confidence just wasn't with this emotion...

As the grey one finished his frozen treat, Nathan was a bit stunned to find the other practically grab at his stomach. Claws on the brink of piercing himself even. The fallen angel not knowing why the other was doing this to himself! Didn't it hurt? How could he not be bothered by his claws, how... why, was he doing this in the first place...? Nathan, was honestly afraid of asking him about it really... afraid of his response, worried it might startle him more...

" C-can we go now? "

The grey one finally asked, looking up at last. His eyes... his eyes were damp, glittering a bit. He... he looked close to crying fully.

" Please...? "

Nathan wasn't sure what to say... he wanted to say yes for the clearly terrified batty but... he was still eating himself. He was almost done! But he still needed some time. He... he couldn't find it in himself to even answer the question. Just stuttering really... this... upsetting the grey emotion even more. The bat giving a rather pained sounding whine before... getting up from his seat with a start. Bolting for the door!

Nathan began to panic to this; having not expected the other to run like that! Quickly getting up and trying to go after him, dropping his ice cream without thought or notice.

As soon as he was outside he tried to spot him. Looking left and right to try and find him! ... to no avail. He couldn't spot that Wyatt anywhere. He was no where to be found. Nathan... slipping to his knees, eyes wide in the daze he'd been left in. Wyatt just... up and ran like that. Why did he do that? Where did he even go to? He didn't know how to find him... he didn't know where the other could've possibly gone to...

He'd have to tell the others he'd lost Wyatt...

* * *

 **Oh no! The little one ran away! How will Nathan find him? X0**

 **Hope the chapter turned out ok. I feel better about it than the last few~ X3**


	7. Red

**Hurray for a day off~! I have so much time left today now that my car finally got its window fixed up~ wish me luck with this chapter guys!**

 **Please enjoy~!**

* * *

Lance whined as the red one once again smacked the back of his head; there was absolutely no please in this one... no matter what he tried, it wouldn't cheer up or calm the heck down. He couldn't win this... this one refused to cheer up or calm down. He guessed he really shouldn't be all that surprised since this was the ANGRY one, but it was still frustrating for words... impossible to deal with...

He had been hoping that having the other play some video games might help him channel his anger. Buuuut he supposed he should've known better than that. The red one was constantly losing, and as such, he became more rage filled. And when he got mad, he got violent. So much for calming him down he supposed... nothing seemed to keep this one calm! He kept getting hit and yelled at no matter what he did! Why did he have to get the red one?! ... well, he didn't exactly choose either he supposed. The red one just followed him around without needing to be chosen... well. At least Nathan didn't get stuck with this one. This one was a handful.

He needed to think of something else to do with this Wyatt... he couldn't let him get so aggressive that he started to take it out on the others. Perhaps he could find something to do that could help him incorporate that aggression... Turning to the vampire, he winced a bit. Finding the other biting the controller so hard he was SURE it would snap in half in a matter of seconds. He needed to find something for Wyatt to do, and soon. Before he started to damage the house or the household items. Controllers were expensive for petes sake!

Trying to be careful so Wyatt didn't bite him... Lance carefully took the controller from the others mouth. Moving back hurriedly as Wyatt hissed at him in anger. He tried to stay cool, to put on a brace face, but... this vampire truly was terrifying when he was angry... like it could rival that Dean guys anger...

" W-Wyatt hey... let's try doing something else, huh? "

" Like what dummy? "

The red one hissed; Lance didn't really feel offended though. He couldn't bring himself to he offended really. Not when he knew that this Wyatt wasn't his usual bud... he was just too angry to think straight. This was his anger...

" I... I think I know something you might like better than video games! "

Lance hurried, swiftly getting to his feet and pulling Wyatt up with him. Easy to do, since Wyatt was light and short...~

" Come on~! "

Soon he dragged him downstairs, to their make shift basement. Since Wyatt had made their house elevated from the ground a bit, the first floor was above ground. The second even higher. And yet, there was still a floor beneath. Like a basement, when it was the only one to touch the ground of the cave. It was complicated to explain really. But he liked the fact they had a basement at all. It was divided into two big parts: a training area, like an exercise area. And a work shop, where Laim got to build and work on mechanics. Who would've thought Laim was good with tools~?

But the reason he brought Wyatt down here... perhaps he could take his aggression on the punching bag. He could take out his anger on something that wasn't alive! ... or him. Something that wasnt alive, or him. Just, to punch up an inanimate object was better than destroying him or the controller. Or potential furniture. Flash, here was hoping this would work...

Wyatt began to look round in obvious annoyance, sticking up his nose even.

" What is this? "

Lance. Trying to stay cool and not work the other up any further, gently explained.

" Wyatt... I was thinking. Instead of hitting me when you feel spiteful... you could hit this. "

Gesturing to the punching bag, grinning a bit, Lance tried to continue.

" I thought this might be a better outlook for you. Something you can keep hitting, without it saying "ow, stop"~! "

Wyatt raised his eyes to this, arms crossed, looking rather unimpressed really. Coming closer to the punching bag, and giving it a VERY half hearted hit. As it moved, his eyes raised back up a bit, hitting again with more force. Grinning now, starting to laugh mildly, he summoned up his gauntlets, at last letting loose on the bag! Punching it wildly, laughing as he did so. The movement seeming to thrill him more and more! Lance, having to fight off the urge to chuckle to it. Rather amazed by how much fire the red one was letting off. He seemed so much happier now that he was letting loose! Did normal Wyatt get like this at times too...?

The red one soon hopped up and clung to the punching bag, panting a bit really. Smiling... he, was actually smiling~!

" Hah... ah... it's perfect...~ "

Suddenly. The vampire bit down rather roughly onto the punching bag, chewing on it even! Lance... laughing just mildly to it. It was adorable, and hilarious at the same time! He loved the punching bag so much he was BITING it~! Wow... he'd seen Laim occasionally bite things he liked, but not Wyatt of all people~! Wow...~

... Lance would probably never get to use this punching bag again. But so long as Wyatt didn't bite him, he could live with that...~

* * *

 **Yay I got this done before 2 in the morning~! XD**

 **Hope it turned out ok everyone. I had fun with it~**


	8. Green

**Have a good amount of time to work on this before work. Wish me luck everyone~! I'm hoping to get it done before work~! :D**

 **Please enjoy~!**

* * *

The guys found themselves heading upstairs to Wyatts room, eager to see the green Wyatt, to see if he had finished making the potion/spell yet. While they had most of the Wyatts distracted, apart from the grey one with Nathan, they decided to go check on the one no one was with. Surely with all the space he had he made some progress yes? They were hoping at least... they were starting to miss their real Wyatt. As much fun as it was knowing what they were all thinking and feeling, they were still only parts of their good friend. And they wanted that good friend back...~

Heres to hoping the green one had figured things out~

Once outside his door, Sean gave it a firm knock, listening for the answer. And after hearing the gentlest of "come in"'s, they opened the door and let themselves in. Finding the green coated Vampire on the bed, writing away in a notebook. A lot of it seemed to be gibberish and doodles to the guys, but then again, they couldn't see it as the Wyatt could. So long as he himself could read it and cast it, that's all that really mattered. He was the expert in this. The guys came closer to him, Laim deciding to take the initiative in asking him the question they'd all been wondering.

" Hey Wyatt. We were just wondering, if you had finished the spell yet? "

The green one stayed silent for a moment or two. Pushing his glasses back up into place with the eraser of his pencil and soon continued to write. Softly answering at last.

" Yes. I believe I have finished it. "

The guys all felt grins spread across their features, feeling rather excited to hear this news. So glad that their Wyatt would be back with them in a matter of minutes~! The green one, showed no signs of excitement though as he continued his writing.

" I will be ready to cast it in a few short minutes. But first, I will need the other halves here so I can combine them. Please go bring them here. "

" Heheh. Can do little buddy~ "

Sean said with a warm chuckle, turning to the guys and instructing.

" Alright guys. Go get your Wyatts and bring them he- "

" Guys-! "

A voice cried out, Nathan suddenly rushing into the room. The fallen angel looking frantic for words, mildly breathless as if he had run the entire way here! And given how frantic he looked... they could only assume something bad had happened.

" I... I need help! I lost him! I-I lost the grey one! "

" What?! "

Lance yelped, all the attention in the room falling in Nathan. Even the green ones. Laim, hurrying over to him and asking mildly panicked.

" What do you mean you lost him?! What happened?! "

" I-I took him out for ice cream, and he freaked out! He ran away! "

" Hmm. No surprise there... "

The green one calmly spoke, all attention falling back onto him as he explained lowly.

" You took the worse possible Wyatt out and about Nathan. He is timidity. The very definition of worry and fear. As this one, he is afraid of crowds and people in general. By taking him to such a public place, you were pretty much asking for him to run away. He is the only one of the five that cannot stand attention. "

The gush fell quiet to this really, all feeling worry building up amongst them. They'd lost one... and by the sound of it, he probably wouldn't be easy to find either. How were they going to do this? How would they be able to find this Wyatt, let alone quickly enough to cast the spell?

" Don't just stand there. "

Wyatt said, interrupting their thoughts as he looked up. At last stopping his work, just so he could give them this command.

" Go find him. You don't have much time. If I don't cast the spell by sundown, we won't be able to be put back together. "

The boys all began to feel a bit panicked to this, hurriedly rushing out of the bedroom and down stairs. No one had a general plan though... they knew they had to go out and find him, but they weren't sure where he could possibly be. They only knew it wouldn't be the forest. Wyatt hated being in the forest alone, and if this piece of him also contained his fear, then he wouldn't be hiding some place he feared. Besides. If he was in the forest, then Laim would've been able to smell him from here...

In the living room together now, Laim hurriedly got their attention. Clapping his hands together, and saying firmly.

" Ok guys. We have no time to waste. We are going to go out and look for the grey Wyatt. One of us will have to stay here though, to make sure the other Wyatts don't get out. Lance, since you can even calm down the red one, I'm going to volunteer you ok? "

" Sounds good Laim. "

Lance said firmly, nodding in response. Laim, nodding back before turning to Sean and Nathan.

" As for us... I will check the park. Nathan you check around town. And Sean, check around the Library. It's quiet there and there is never many people, so maybe he went there. "

" Alright. "

The pair said in unison. Laim, smirking just mildly and nodding once more.

" Alright. No time to waste guys. Let's get going~! "

* * *

 **Oh my. Here's to hoping they can find the grey one before sundown. Do you guys think they can do it?**

 **Hope the chapter turned out ok. I got it done way earlier than usual, so I'm very proud of it~ XD**


	9. Comfort

**I'm stalling sooooo bad right now, omg. Wish me luck you guys. I'm hoping this chapter turns out ok.**

 **Please enjoy~ reviews are always appreciated~!**

* * *

In no time the guys all split up and began to look for the grey Wyatt. Truly hoping he was safe and near by as well. Hoping to find him. They only had an hour and a half until sundown... if they didn't find him soon, it would be too late... they couldn't let that happen! They couldn't lose their Wyatt forever!

Everyone dispersed into their designated points of search, keeping their phones on full blast and ring in case one of them found him. So far, no one was having any luck. No one could find him... they would've thought it would be a bit easier than this to be honest. The grey one didn't really blend in well, and even if he did, they would've been able to sense him, or smell him really. So far they couldn't see or sense or smell anything of him anywhere near by...

Sean sighed a bit as he still tried searching around the massive library. One wouldn't think they'd have such a huge one here in Deedstown, but then again, he himself had grown up in Dusk town. A rather large town with many large attractions. He wasn't as used to such a large library. Or maybe any library... he wasn't much of a reader really. Maybe that was why he wasn't having any luck... he didn't tend to go to the library so, he didn't know it well. Let alone know where Wyatt would hang out. Maybe he should come down here with Wyatt more often when he was back to normal. Assuming they put him back to normal in time...

Sighing as he went back upstairs to the first floor, ready to leave the library in general... he found himself stopping in place. Sniffing around, feeling like... he caught Wyatts scent! It was very, very faint, no doubt due to only being a part of Wyatt, but it was there. Nose in the air, he started to follow the scent. Being careful to not go right by him by accident. It seemed so close... yet so far. So faint really... where was he?

He wound up following the scent to the back of the young adults section of the library. Peeking around the bookshelves; there... he found the grey Wyatt. The small vampire sitting in one of the single sofa chairs, knees close and seemingly reading the book he'd propped up on his knees. He was shaking slightly but... he seemed much calmer than he would've thought considering what Nathan told him about the other rushing off at the ice cream shop. That small batty... at least he was relaxed here. He was feeling bad for having to ruin his good mood but... if he didn't soon...

Taking a breath, he carefully approached the other, smiling as warm as he could. Kneeling down beside the arm rest.

" What are you reading Wyatt~? "

" Eep-! "

The grey one squeaked, both loud but soft at the same time. Covering his mouth, his face turned bright red in embarrassment as the room shushed him. Shivering, closing up his book and turning to Sean. Shaking a bit more profusely now.

" S-Sean. You scared me... "

" Sorry about that... "

Sean chuckled gently soft, waving his hand a bit.

" I wasn't trying to. "

" Wh-why are you here? You should be with the pink one... "

" The pink one is safely at home. And now, we need you to come home too. It's almost sundown. If we don't get you home in an hour, you won't be able to go back to being one Wyatt. "

The grey one sighed gently soft. Turning away from Sean, back toward him really.

" ... I don't care about that... "

Sean jolted to this, unable to believe what he'd just heard! This one, the grey one, didn't care about being whole again?! But, but why?! Why wouldn't he want to go back to normal...? That didn't make any sense...

" Wh... why don't you... why wouldn't you wanna go back to being one person...? "

" Because that one person sucks... "

The grey one muttered, curling up and hugging his knees.

" Well actually... no that's a lie. I'm just scared to go back ok? Just go Sean. Wyatt doesn't need an emotion like me... "

So that was it... Sean should've thought of this sooner. Of course the timid emotion would hold way more fear than the others... of course he'd be a bit scared to go back to being a whole. He should've figured it out sooner... now. Now, he had to handle it. Putting on a warm smile once more, he placed his hand on the others shoulder, feeling him jolt to it really. Note; don't touch him if he doesn't see you do it.

" He does need you. I know you're scared... but fear is a really important emotion to have. It helps people make sense of things sooner, and it helps them know when to back off. And trust me... considering Wyatt as a whole is cool and collected... he's definitely going to need you to bring some sense to him. Now, come on. There's still time to bring you back. You can trust me, things will be ok. "

" ... Promise...? "

The grey one asked gently, slowly turning to face him. His currently grey eyes, simply shining in this light. So innocent, and worried yet... trusting too... it just made the demon smile brighter.

" Promise. Here. I'll walk you home ok? "

Holding out his hand, the grey one just stared at it for a moment. Before... smiling warmly. Giggling a bit and drying up his eyes. Gently taking his hand, and getting to his feet.

" Ok...~ "

* * *

 **Awww. This was so cuuuute...~ X'3**

 **Hope you guys liked it~!**


	10. Blue

**Am so tired... darn morning shift kicked me in the butt... O_O"**

 **Hope this chapter turns out ok. Am tired tonight. Final chapter~!**

* * *

Laim and Nathan hurried on home in high hopes Sean might've found the grey Wyatt. They themselves had had absolutely no luck in finding him, and they were beginning to fear the worst. Fear that they would run out of time and never find him. Fear that Wyatt would never be put back to normal again, and they would only be stuck with the parts of him. Fear that... they'd never have their bud as a whole again. They didn't want to sound hateful to the emotions, but they didn't want to lose their good friend forever, due to such an accident... they couldn't bare the thought of it!

Especially Laim... he didn't want to think of losing his best friend forever. Not like this...

They really didn't want to go home empty handed, but they had no other choice. They found zero trace of the grey Wyatt, so they simply had to admit it to the other colored Wyatts, Sean and Lance. And hope that they'd understand. They had no other real choice in this... it was going to suck but, they had to tell them all of this now. Just in case they could find a way to find the grey one in some sort of miracle. The green one was wicked smart after all. Maybe he could figure it out...

As they opened the door, they began to trudge their way upstairs to Wyatts room. Ready to face their consequences and just admit to the green one that they couldn't find the last Wyatt. The grey one. Timidity. This was going to be hard,.. heck admitting it to Sean and Lance was going to be hard. But once more... they couldn't run from it. And at least admitting to it increased the chances of the others either going out to help look in this last half hour, or increased the chance the green one would use magic to somehow find him. Any help would be appreciated at this point. They'd take anything... any form of punishment or disappointment if it meant they'd help...

As they made it to Wyatts room, they simply walked in. Not even bothering to knock really, not finding a serious need to right now. At last taking in their surroundings... they were STUNNED to find all five Wyatts there! All of them standing in a pentagon as the green one was at the back point with his notebook. Sean and Lance being the first to realize the vampire and fallen angel even made it in the room. Both smiling to them, giving them the signal to be quiet and ushering them in. The pair, looking to each other in real confusion really, not knowing what was going on, or how Sean managed to find the grey one. But regardless... they had no time or will to even argue, or question it. So instead, they just entered the room completely and sat themselves down on Wyatts bed. Merely watching as the green Wyatt began to perform the spell.

This spell, amazingly didn't seem to require any form of speech. The green one simply began to wave his hands around, almost like waves really. Having the other Wyatts do the same as well, the boys almost wondering if the point of this was to get them synchronized. The green one soon making "come closer" hand signals to the other Wyatts, all five of them now glowing in their designated color. Soon coming to the middle together. Each one... starting to fade. See through they were! Fading... and lighting up, turning the color blue. Fading into just one Wyatt... the blue color fading away, and leaving behind THEIR Wyatt! This one, cool and collected, as he held the now whole prism in his hands.

The boys cheered to this, hurrying over and locking Wyatt in a tight group hug really. Wyatt, naturally taken back by it really. He remembered everything true, but it all felt like a blur now that he had five different memories of how things went down. He almost wanted to call this fiasco just a dream, when he knew otherwise really. None of this felt real to him at all... but it was. And he knew it was. And he knew he'd have to face the death hugs from his friends...~

Finally the group moved back from Wyatt, Lance the first to speak up.

" Wyatt, we are soooo glad you're back man! "

" Yeah. No offense buddy, but five of you is just a little, too much...~ "

Laim soon joined in in a joking matter, grinning that cheeky smile of his. Nathan, softly speaking up.

" We were so worried about you... we weren't sure we'd be able to put you back together in time... "

" How do you feel anyway? "

Sean finally jumped in, walking over to the vampires side.

" Anything hurting? Sore? Unusual even? "

" ... no. I feel great. "

Wyatt said in his usual monitored voice. Cold yet sincere... the true Wyatt way. Looking as though he was even willing to give them a small smile before it fell, his eyes landing on the prism in his hands. Claws, scrapping against it mildly... before. Suddenly throwing it into the farthest wall! The prism, naturally, shattering upon impact. The boys all giving minor shrieks to this, having not expected him to do that! Lance, first to speak his mind once more.

" Wyatt! Why did you do that?! "

Wyatt blinked, still as cool as a cucumber, shrugging as he softly explained.

" Simple. So that it doesn't separate any one of us again. I don't want us to have to deal with us being split into our core personality traits. I alone was a handful. I don't wanna be the one to deal with you guys being broken up into five too. Trust me. This is the best course of action. "

And just like that... the room was engulfed in laughter. The boys holding their sides they were laughing so hard; it was official. Wyatt was back. That was Wyatt humor at its finest right there. It was official... things were swiftly going back to normal. It was almost like it hadn't happened in the first place even!

Despite the craziness of this event... they were rather happy to have seen Wyatts true emotions. Intelligence, Joy, Timidity, Laziness and Rage... even if they were only in parts. It was cool to see even their cool, calm, emotionless buddy did have emotions in there...~

* * *

 **Yay a good chapter! I'm soooo so proud of this one~!**

 **Hope you guys liked it too~!**


End file.
